


30 Day OTP Challenge

by CelticInTheAU



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticInTheAU/pseuds/CelticInTheAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days, with 30 (well, 31 actually) NSFW challenges based around the pairing of Stony. Some are more “not safe for work” than others, and they are all non-chronological. Some are more drabble-length, and others… well, I got carried away.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Cuddles

Day 1 - Cuddles (naked) 

Ever since he woke up after being frozen for 70-something years, Steve constantly felt cold. During the day, it made no difference to him – he could pull on a jacket, go to the gym to work up a sweat, or corner Tony down in his lab, and work up a sweat in a very different way.

But at night, when he was in his oversized bed – courtesy of Tony, when he renovated Stark Tower to become Avengers Tower – all alone, the cold shook him to the core.

He had tried to wear extra clothes when he slept, to keep his body heat trapped. He had tried sleeping with extra blankets on the bed. He had even gone so far as to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn the heating on in his room an hour before he retired each night, and to keep it on until his alarm rang at 0600, ready for his morning run. Still, without fail, he’d wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares, tricking him into believing that he had been awake the whole time in the ice, feeling the pain of frostbite, but with no lasting damage thanks to the serum.

Steve had confided his nightly issues with Tony, wondering if his partner could come up with a solution. But, alas, so far he hadn’t. At least, he hadn’t come up with one that didn’t involve suggestions of new inventions, some of which downright worried Steve.

“You know, Cap, there is one method that we haven’t tried yet,” Tony spoke, bringing Steve back to reality as the brunet slid his arms around the super-soldier’s waist.

“What would that be, Tony?” Steve’s hands moved to rest over Tony’s arms, sliding along the tanned flesh before he laced their fingers as he leant back into the strong body that was his partner.

Tony let out a soft “hmmm” as he shifted slightly, brushing his lips over the column of Steve’s neck, his facial hair scratching the blond lightly. “What about the good ol’ body heat idea?”

Steve pulled away from Tony, stepping out of the protective circle of his arms and turning around. He set his sights on his other half, and his head tilted to the side as he tried to decipher just what Tony was implying.

“Where we get naked under the covers – completely non-sexual, although I wouldn’t mind it if we removed the “non” part,” Tony started, wiggling his eyebrows. Steve simply rolled his eyes, waiting for the genius to go on. “Where I hold you close and share my own body heat with you, keep your core temperature warm that way.”

The blond considered the words for a moment, mulling them over carefully, before giving a slight nod. “That… actually sounds like a good idea.”

“Wow, don’t sound too shocked, Cap.” The sentence was delivered with a wink, and Steve couldn’t help the small chuckle that fell from his lips. “Perhaps, though, we could start with a hot, relaxing bath? Get that core heat nice and high, to see if it’ll help you through the night.”

Thinking it over for a moment, Steve gave a soft nod, stepping closer to the genius to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Start the bath for me, while I sort myself out?”

Tony grinned and nodded, giving Steve a quick kiss before moving across the soldier’s room and into the ensuite, starting to fill the tub with hot water, stripping from his clothes as he did so.

Steve moved quickly, knowing Tony would soon get impatient with his absence. Crouching down by the side of the bed, he grabbed the control for the electric blanket, and turned it on, knowing that the bed would be nice and toasty when the two emerged from the tub later in the evening.

Tucking the controller back between the side table and the bed, the soldier turned on the side lamps, before asking J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn off the main lights, and he stripped from his clothes, gathering them in his arms and heading into the bathroom.

He couldn’t help the grin that formed as he saw Tony bent over the side of the enormous tub, bottle of bubble-bath in his hand as he tried to work out the correct amount to pour in.

“Not everything is an exact science, Tony,” Steve chuckled, placing his clothes in the dirty linen hamper tucked just inside the bathroom door.

“Maybe not to you, but to me, it is,” Tony replied, and Steve swore he could hear the brunet rolling his eyes as he spoke.

“What happened to that whole “genius” thing, then? Surely by now, at 40-odd years old, you should have perfected the so called science of pouring bubble-bath liquid into a rapidly filling tub.”

“Oh shut it, Capsicle.”

Steve could only laugh as he moved behind Tony, pulling the bottle from his hands and setting it on the sink before wrapping the brunet in his arms. “I love you, my silly genius.”

Tony tilted his head back, brown eyes catching bright blue, and he grinned. “I love you too, my man out of time.”

No further words were spoken as the pair climbed into the tub, sinking low in the near-scalding water. They held each other quietly for what seemed like hours, just letting the water and the sound of each other’s breathing soothe them right down to their souls.

When the water started cooling just a bit too much for Tony’s liking – considering the whole reason behind this plan – the two stepped out of the tub, and dried each other down slowly, almost lovingly. Once all the water was removed from their skin, they moved back into the bedroom, Tony instantly sliding under the covers.

Steve played with the control of the electric blanket for a few moments, before sliding into bed next to his partner, arms straight away reaching for the other man as they pressed themselves tightly together.

They faced each other, Steve’s arms curled between both their chests as Tony’s wrapped around his waist. Their legs tangled together, almost of their own accord, and they lazily kissed each other – soft, light kisses that only served to relax Steve further.

Tony slid one hand up and down the soldier’s back, long, comforting strokes that started from his lower back and traversed up to the spot between his shoulder blades, before returning downwards, and repeating all over again.

Steve let out a satisfied hum, shifting closer as his arms surrounded Tony’s body, the two so close not even a hair could get between them. Steve’s eyes slipped shut, so very tired from the relaxing bath, and the soothing patterns Tony’s hand traced on his back.

Tony chuckled softly, brushing the blond’s fringe back from his forehead. “Sleep, Steve. I won’t let you go.”

 

The shrill sound of the alarm, punctuated by Tony’s colorful choice of words, woke Steve early the next morning. As he sat up in bed, hit the alarm “off” and stretched, he realized that Tony’s methods for curing him of his constant cold feeling had worked.

“Hey, Tony… looks like we’ll be sleeping together, naked, for the rest of our time together.”

“No complaints here,” Tony replied sleepily, burying himself completely under the comforter as Steve chuckled.

“Nor any from me.”


	2. Day 2 - Kisses (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks from the last chapter!

Day 2 – Kisses (Naked)

His eyes fluttered as he felt the touch, feather-light and almost cautious, slide over his body. As the fingers moved to brush over dark nipples, Tony’s eyes opened and focused on the face of Steve, leaning over him as he lay back on the mattress. The brunet bit lightly at his own lower lip, hands sliding up the toned legs of his partner to grip at his hips, thumbs brushing over the “vee” of his pelvis as he helped the blond to slowly rock over him.

Steve let out a soft gasp as he felt their aroused lengths brush together, and he lowered his head, lips grazing lightly over the genius’. Caging Tony in his arms, the soldier rolled them over, swapping their positions as the kisses slowly grew in intensity; moving from slight brushes of their lips, to deep, caressing kisses as their tongues brushed together.

One hand buried in the dark locks of his partner’s hair, as the other rested on his lower back, their hips slowly grinding together as they lost themselves in the simple act of kissing.

Tony nipped gently at Steve’s lower lip, pulling back just enough to see the swollen flesh, his hand moving to cradle the blond’s face. His thumb swept over the pinked skin, eyes focused on the blue orbs before him, seeing love so clearly radiating from them.

A soft groan was released into the air; neither man knew who it came from – it could well have escaped them both at the same time – and their lips were pressed together once more. They both tried to dominate the kiss, but with Steve’s hold on Tony’s hair, the blond won, licking into the genius’ mouth and slowly exploring it as their hips rocked together, both of them moaning so wantonly into each other’s mouths.

Tongues slid against each other, and teeth clashed lightly, moans and groans slipping from lips as Tony wrapped a hand around their burgeoning lengths, stroking sharply as the intensity of their kisses continued to rise.

“Please,” Steve whispered into Tony’s mouth, and the genius could only tighten his grip, stroke them together harder, return the kisses with all the passion, all the love he could muster. It was with that one pleading word, the slight change in his rhythm that he spilled, his release marking his hand, Steve’s length and his stomach.

The blond’s hand gripped tighter at his partners head, lips crashing harder against Tony’s as he bucked his hips hard into the tight, slick grip, his head falling back against the pillows as his eyes closed, body arched as he spilled, his seed mingling with that of his partner’s.

He fell back against the mattress, suddenly lethargic, and could do nothing but moan as he felt Tony press kisses down the column of his throat, over his chest and back up again, sealing their lips in a kiss so full of love, so full of passion, that it made both men’s knees weak as they curled up together.


	3. Day 3 - First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one actually gets posted a day late – Today (in Australia :3) is my 21st birthday, and has been full of family time – but I did not want to leave you guys without an update, nor did I want to break my daily updating schedule, else I’ll slowly fall further and further behind with the prompts. This is technically posted on time where I’m living, however XD Enjoy!

Day 3 – First Time

 

It started innocently enough, or at least that was what Steve had thought at the time; but as they say, hindsight is 20/20.

He had finally mustered up the courage – something he should have been able to do easily, seeing as he was Captain America – and had asked Tony a favor, one that made him blush from the very tips of his ears, to the ends of his toes.

“Can I do a nude sketch of you?”

 

“Tony… you’re going to have to hold still,” Steve said, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips as the genius once again shifted in his place. It wasn’t as if the blond wasn’t in a comfortable position – Steve had made sure of that.

The brunet was lying on the couch in Steve’s art studio, on his side, facing the soldier. One hand was tucked under his head, the other across his chest, obscuring the arc reactor. His bottom leg was bent slightly, and every few minutes, he would stretch his legs out, before attempting to return them to their original position.

“Look, Tony, hold still just long enough to finish sketching your body. I can do your face in my own time,” Steve trailed off, adding a silent _it’s not like I don’t have it memorized_ to the end of the sentence.

At least, he thought it was a silent addition. With the way Tony was grinning, Steve had most certainly said it out loud.

“Now I know I’m easy on the eyes, but hearing you say that you can draw my face from memory? That’s something else.”

Steve rolled his eyes, thinking that the genius was being his normal, vain, playboy self. The amount of times the soldier had witnessed Tony act in this way – it was almost a second nature.

“You didn’t hear me say that, Stark,” the blond muttered, before returning to work on the finer details of Tony’s body; the way the natural light outlined his muscles, and the way the blue glow from the arc reactor distorted the shadows around the genius’ face and upper torso. This was why he had specifically asked Tony to pose; that extra light gave him an extra challenge to compete with. The fact he had been harboring a crush on the man for the past few months? No, that hadn’t played any part in his decision making process.

It was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes, falling back into the position that Steve had put him in earlier, before commanding his body to relax completely. “I am gonna get something out of this when you’re done, Steve. Mark my words.”

Steve murmured a soft “yeah, yeah” as he focused on the lines before him on his sketchpad, defining the parts of Tony’s body he had not viewed before. He had to keep his eyes from straying south for too long, lest he give his crush away.

The hour and a half passed in utter silence; and except for the movements of Steve’s wrist as he captured Tony’s image, complete stillness, too. Letting out a deep sigh, Steve placed the sketchpad and pencil on the small table beside his stool, flexing and rolling his wrist to remove the slight kink that had been bothering him for the better part of ten minutes.

“All done, Cap?”

The blond looked up, blue eyes meeting brown, before nodding, motioning to the table beside him with a wave of his non-dominant hand. “Knock yourself out, Tony.”

The brunet grabbed the robe that had been discarded on the floor next to the couch, tying it around his body before making his way to Steve, reaching for the sketchpad as soon as it was within reach.

“Steve, this…”

The soldier looked quickly up at the man in front of him, eyes wide with fear. “Y-you don’t like it, do you?”

But Steve never got a verbal answer to the question. Instead, he heard the sketchpad fall to the ground, and felt as his lips were covered by something soft and supple – Tony's own lips.

The blond let out a slight whimper, pulling back just enough to look into Tony’s eyes, his own shining with hundreds of questions he wished to be answered.

“It’s amazing, Steve; truly. Thank you.”

“W-why are you thanking me, Tony? You’re the one who did me a favor in agreeing to pose for me…”

Tony just shook his head, drawing Steve back in for another kiss, using the height he has over the blond at the moment to pull him upright.

Steve couldn’t help but melt into the embrace Tony wrapped him in. He had wanted this for so long…

“… Wait,” Steve breathed out, pulling back to look into the genius’ eyes. “Don’t do this just for me, Tony. Don’t do something that makes you uncomfortable just to say thanks… or just because you heard my Freudian slip earlier.”

“Don’t tell me what I do and don’t want, Captain,” Tony all but purred, stepping closer to Steve, pressing their fronts flush together.

Steve’s cheeks flared bright red as he felt the tell-tale sign of Tony’s arousal pressing against his thigh, and he couldn’t control the moan that dripped from his lips. It soon became a mess of lips, tongues and teeth as their mouths met, Steve’s arms sliding around Tony's waist as the brunet’s slid around the blond’s shoulders.

“How long?” Steve gasped between breathtaking kisses, feeling as Tony directed them over to the couch.

“For as long as I can remember,” Tony replied, pushing Steve onto the plush furniture, dropping down to his knees between the blond’s parted legs. He ran his hands over the soldier’s thighs, slowly inching them higher and higher as he moved back in, brushing their lips together.

Steve reached out, looping his arms back around Tony as he deepened the kisses, teasing the genius’ lower lip with his tongue. Tony moaned low, his thumbs teasing the crease between thigh and groin, feeling Steve’s arousal stir to life.

It was as if the simple brush of digits over Steve’s clothed length set off a chain reaction of lust. Tony soon found himself on his back, robe opened as the blond slowly trailed kisses down his chest, paying extra attention to the scars surrounding the arc reactor.

Tony’s hands scrambled to tug Steve’s clothing from his body, baring toned skin with each pull of fabric from his form. He paused, looking upon the soldier’s body in awe, before a soft chuckle from the blond broke him from his reverie.

“Tony, I’d very much like to continue where this is going; you can stare another time.” He didn’t know where this sudden confidence came from – that would be something he would ponder on later. He trailed the kisses lower and lower, pausing at the “vee” of Tony’s lower abdomen, biting his lip softly.

The genius let out a groan, fingers tangling in blond locks as his hips bucked, the thought of what Steve was about to do consuming his entire being as he tried to press as close as possible to the soldier.

Steve grinned to himself, thanking whatever higher power he knew of that he knew how to proceed; fingers gripping Tony tight around the base of his length, before placing delicate kisses to his tip.

“D-don’t,” came a strangled cry from Tony. “If you tease me like that, I won’t last. Please…”

Steve nodded pulling himself away, fingers running lower to tease the genius’ entrance lightly. “Do you have anything that could help? I, uh, didn’t exactly think something like this would happen in the art studio of all places…”

Tony reached into the pocket of the robe that was still hanging from his shoulders, laying the small tube of lube on his lower stomach, well within Steve’s reach. “Do you know…?”

The question hung in the air, but still Steve knew what it was that was being asked of him. He gave a small nod to the genius as he reached for the lube, flicking the cap and pouring some of the slick onto his fingers, before reaching between Tony’s legs and seeking out that small rosebud. Eventually, perhaps, he would tell Tony just why he was knowledgeable in the act they were doing, but that could wait for another time. Right now, the lust was clouding his senses with the need to be buried hilt-deep into the brunet spread out before him.

It wasn’t long before Steve slipped one slick finger into Tony, slowly stretching him before adding a second, scissoring his fingers as he gently helped the genius to relax his muscles more and more. In almost no time, two fingers became three, and Tony was keening and begging for Steve to just take him.

With no more preamble, Steve coated his length with lube before lining himself up, hands reaching for Tony’s as he slowly eased himself in, eyes screwed shut from the heat and the tightness that slowly enveloped his length.

Tony whimpered with each inch that filled him, fingers clutching hard at the blond’s as he rocked himself back onto the other’s length, heat already building low in his stomach.

The two moved almost perfectly in time, like a well learned dance, and the air was permeated with gasps, moans and groans as the two of them quickly sought out their release.

Tony hadn’t been lying when he said he was close. As soon as Steve found his prostate and hit it head-on, the brunet tensed on the couch, hips stuttering into the air as his lower abdomen arched, seed spilling from his tip over his stomach.

Feeling the tightness increase tenfold around his length, Steve whined low and leaned forward, biting gently at Tony’s neck as he spilled, hard and deep into Tony.

He collapsed on top of the genius, fighting to catch his breath as he willed the lust to recede slightly, just so the two of them could enjoy the afterglow.

Neither of them knew how long had passed, but it was most likely only a few minutes until Tony spoke. “How long, for you, I mean?”

“Since that fight we had in the makeshift lab on the helicarrier,” Steve replied, the blush forming on his cheeks once more as their naked bodies remained pressed together. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since then.”


	4. Day 4 - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not having updated sooner – with university exams, various birthday’s, getting the flu and now with the threat of me potentially losing my job, my mind has been far far away from our favourite duo. Gonna try my hardest to get back into the swing of things, and get this compilation complete as soon as I can, to not disappoint further. However I can’t promise that updates will be daily, as the prompts call for. Time will be stretched out a little more, but rest assured it will be completed!

Day 4 – Masturbation

 

“Splitting us up for missions… does Fury really think that’ll help in any way? Wasn’t the whole point of The Avengers Initiative to create and maintain a group dynamic?” Tony let out a deep sigh as he fell into the chair at the table, eyes flicking between Bruce and Clint, who were slowly making their way through the take out they ordered in for dinner.

Steve and Natasha had been sent off on some mission in the cold wasteland – Tony’s words, of course – of Russia. They had been gone for close to a week already, and from the few details Fury would openly share with them, they were expected to be at least another week longer.

It was making it hard on the remaining team; Thor was stuck in Asgard, seeing over Loki’s punishment; Bruce was trying to split his time between research in the lab Tony had built for him within the tower, and working on whatever Fury decided he needed scientific input on; Clint was sent on short, day-long recon missions, so that New York would remain protected should the need for the team arise; and Tony… Tony was being his normal self. Spending hours on end in his workshop, bothering Pepper and the way Stark Industries was run, and being a general pain in Fury’s ass.

“Who knows, Stark; just be glad it’s not us out there with the Cap freezing our asses off,” Clint muttered between mouthfuls, looking up long enough to send a quick glare Tony’s way.

“Oh, c’mon. You can’t tell me that having Natasha away isn’t causing some sense of discomfort, Legolas.” Tony rolled his eyes before reaching forward for the glass of water sitting before him, pointedly ignoring the plate of food that Bruce pushed in front of him.

“Yeah, okay, it is. But you know what? She’s with Steve, and I know he won’t allow her to get into harm’s way, just like she won’t allow the same for him. They’re protecting each other’s backs, Tony; they’ll be okay.”

“Clint is right,” Bruce added, pausing between bites to pull his glasses away, giving them a quick clean with the bottom of his shirt. “You have nothing to worry about; now eat up. Can’t have Steve berating us for not feeding you properly while he was gone; not again, anyway.”

The three let off soft chuckles before going about the consumption of their food, no more words spoken as they polished off the take out, as well as the leftovers of a berry pie Bruce made the day before.

**--**--**

Three days had passed, and dinner had just been finished for the night. Bruce had returned to his lab once all the dishes had been cleared away, and Clint went who knows where – Tony had a hunch Fury had called upon his expertise once more – but Tony found himself alone in his room, sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his boxers, wishing more than anything that Steve were there with him to keep him company.

It wasn’t so much that he wanted Steve there to talk to; no, he could easily find Bruce, or call Pepper if he wanted to chat. It was more than that, if he were to be honest with himself. In being honest, he inwardly admitted each night before he fell asleep, that he wanted Steve there to hold him.

It wasn’t about the sex – well, that’s a lie. He is Tony Stark, after all, and he does consider himself a connoisseur of fine erotica, especially when his Captain was involved. This was in fact, more about the calming way Steve would embrace him as they fell asleep, running his hands up and down his back, the way they breathed in each other’s scents as they tangled themselves together.

Okay, the no sex thing was a total lie. Tony’s mind was stuck on a loop with the images of a naked Steve, hovering over him, the ghost sensations of their crotches rubbing together causing his length to twitch under the fabric of his boxers.

He slung an arm over his eyes, letting out a deep groan as he tried to shift his thoughts to anything that wouldn’t bring him back that sordid albeit titillating fantasyAs much as Tony needed the sexual relief – a week was a lifetime considering how “active” he and Steve were – he didn’t want to bring himself to completion by his own hand; not unless Steve was present, that was.

No matter what he tried, though, he couldn’t get the image of Steve’s baby blues, dilated with lust, out of his mind. The image, coupled with the auditory memory of each of the little moans, groans and whimpers that left the blond’s lips as he thrust deep within the genius, and the olfactory memory of their mingling sweat sent the blood rushing to Tony’s groin.

The brunet pulled his arm away from his face as he thrust his hips into the air, as if that would help his problem wilt, even slightly. It was no use though; he was far too high strung, and so desperately needed to relieve the discomfort brought about by all the amorous thoughts plaguing his mind.

Biting at his lip, he brought both his hands down to the hem of his boxers, slowly pushing them down, before kicking them off his legs, sighing as cool air hit his throbbing length. One hand rest against his lower stomach as the other circled his hardened cock, fingers slowly gliding up the shaft as his breath caught in his throat.

“Steve,” he whispered, eyes closing as he allowed himself to become immersed in his memories, allowing them to flow over him and seep into each of his senses, his hand starting to move faster, become firmer around his cock with each tug of his fist.

Tony reached over to the side table with his free hand, fingers wrapping around the lube that sat permanently on top. Removing his hand from his erection, he uncapped the lube and poured some over his fingers, tossing the bottle back on the table almost carelessly before rubbing the glistening liquid between the fingers of both hands.

One hand returned to his length, gliding smoothly up and down with the aid of the lube, thumb flicking at the crown with each upstroke. His other hand slid down to tease his entrance, grazing over the puckered skin, causing his hips to buck with each soft pass of his fingers.

The sound of his breathing grew heavier as he continued to tease himself, and he was so lost within his memories and fantasies that he didn’t hear the door to the bedroom open, nor the gentle gasp that fell from the intruder’s lips.

Slowly, ever so teasingly slowly, Tony slipped a digit past the tight ring of muscle, his hand tightening around his throbbing length, unsure whether he wanted his climax to come quickly, or to stave it off so the pleasure could last longer.

A whine fell from the brunet’s lips as he thrust his finger in deep, curling it slightly as he sought out his prostate, the whine turning into a long moan of his partner’s name as he expertly brushed over it once, twice, three times, causing his whole body to shake as he felt his stomach tensing, the need to release imminent.

“Oh, God, Steve!” The cry left Tony’s lips as his back arched, his hand moving frantically over his cock as his finger continued it’s slow torture of his prostate, his whole body shaking as he spilled over his hand, hips stuttering as he became almost too sensitive.

Tony fell back against the mattress, a boneless heap as he slowly and carefully pulled his hands away from himself. Catching his breath, he allowed his eyes to slowly open, his breathing faltering as he set his eyes upon the figure standing at the foot of his bed – the figure of his Captain, gloves and belt tossed carelessly to the side, pants open and partially down his thighs as one hand furiously stroked at his length.

Biting down on his lip, Tony glanced up at Steve’s face through hooded eyes, his hips spasming lightly at the sight before him.

“Come for me, Steve,” he spoke gently, wanting nothing more than to reach out for his partner, but wanting to see the man come undone by his own hand.

Steve couldn’t deny Tony’s wish. The way the man looked, spread out on the bed and thoroughly debauched, asking him in such a gruff tone, had the blond gasping out the other’s name as his release hit, spilling over his hand as he jerked himself through his climax.

Allowing his eyes to roam over Tony’s body once more, Steve’s lips quirked into a smirk as he murmured, “I wouldn’t mind coming home to see this again.”


	5. Day 5: Blowjob

Day 5 – Blow job

 

He couldn’t help the yawn that escaped his lips as he listened to Fury droning on and on about fuck knows what. Tony glanced down at his watch, rolling his eyes to himself as he realized that the Director had been lecturing them for close to two hours – well, it may not have been a lecture, but it had been a long day, and the genius was easily reminded of his boring professors from his days back at MIT.

Steve let out a small, exasperated huff at the slight chuckle that fell from Clint’s lips; the archer always seemed to find something amusing about each of their little team meetings. The Captain turned his head, following the line of Clint’s gaze, holding back his own laughter as he saw Tony, head drooping as he tried not to fall asleep. He had to agree, the topic of discussion today was far from riveting, but really? Falling asleep where Fury could clearly see him? Perhaps it was Tony with the death wish…

Giving the genius a nudge under the table with his foot, Steve covered his laughter with a cough as Tony’s head jerked up and turned towards the Captain. The blond bit down on his lower lip and tried to look as innocent as possible as Fury wrapped up his speech, dismissing the team with a wave of his hand.

“Thank fuck for that,” Clint breathed out as the Avengers made their way through the winding corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D. Murmured replies came from the rest of the team, all agreeing with the archer’s statement.

It didn’t take long for the group to make their way back to the tower, everyone splitting off as soon as the elevator opened on the common floor. Tony made a beeline for the bar, but paused in his motions as he heard a deep sigh coming from Steve, who was by the elevator, back leaning against the wall.

“You just spent a majority of the meeting sleeping, Tony. Do you really think that drinking is a good idea?”

“Better than any others people have come up with lately,” Tony grumbled, placing the unopened bottle of scotch down and running a hand over his face.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve moved over to the genius, his hand reaching out to gently cup the brunet’s cheek, thumb stroking over the rough, stubble-ridden skin.

Tony sighed and leaned into Steve’s touch, biting down on his lip a little before murmuring in reply, “Nothing, Steve. I’m just tired; don’t mind me.”

“Tony,” Steve breathed out, his free arm coming to wrap around the genius’ waist, pulling him into his body with the gentlest of tugs. “I will forever worry about you. There is nothing you can say or do which could possibly make me stop.”

“That may be true, Cap, but really, it’s just exhaustion. I… I haven’t been sleeping well again, lately…”

Steve’s brow furrowed as he tucked Tony closer to his body, walking them away from the bar and into the elevator so they could go to Tony’s lavish floor. As soon as the doors opened again, the blond directed the genius through the archways that led to the bedroom, gently pushing him onto the bed before kneeling down before him.

Tony, through tired eyes, watched as his partner slowly untied the laces to his shoes and pulled them off, socks following, before he watched the large hands slide up his legs, fiddling with the fastenings on his jeans.

The genius closed his eyes and swallowed deeply as he felt a certain part of his anatomy react to Steve’s ghosting touches, and he held back a moan as the material was pulled from his body, the blond’s fingers dancing along his skin on the way back up.

His shirt soon joined the pile, and Tony opened his eyes when he heard a soft chuckle, followed by the touch of Steve’s hands against his bare arm.

“Play time another day, Tony,” Steve spoke gently, as if the words that slipped from his lips would cause Tony to react in any untoward way. “Right now, you and I both need sleep. And I can think of no better way for either of us to get a good night of it than to curl up together.”

Tony watched Steve slowly strip from his clothes as he spoke, before the blond joined him on the bed. Together, they worked to pull the covers down and rearrange the pillows to their liking, before slipping between the cool sheets and tugging the covers back up.

The brunet instantly curled against Steve’s chest, head resting over his heart as his hand rested against the strong muscle on the opposite side, his eyes almost instantly drifting shut.

“Sleep, my love; I’ll be here if or when you wake,” Steve murmured, gently carding his fingers through the genius’ scruffy brown locks.

**--**--**

The ray of sun slipping through the gap in the curtains was what woke Tony the next day. The heat from the light warmed the skin on his face, and his bleary eyes opened, finding that he did in fact feel the most rested he had in weeks. It was something to do with Steve’s presence at night, he was certain.

Tony’s lips quirked into a gentle smirk as he lifted his head, gaze settling on the still sleeping form of Steve. _What would I do without you, Cap?_

His eyes roamed over his half-naked form, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he saw the blankets around the blond’s waist tenting slightly. With gentle hands, wanting Steve to stay asleep as long as possible, Tony slid the sheets down, fingers twitching as he saw the obvious bulge in the Captain’s boxers, head tilting slightly to the side as he thought through the best way to go about giving Steve his thanks.

With a gentle touch, Tony eased his partner’s boxers off his hips and partially down his legs, his breath hitching as his eyes were greeted with the sight of Steve’s morning wood. He licked his lips as his fingers slowly encircled the base, his body shifting to lean over Steve, his breath ghosting over his hard length.

His thumb teased the underside, and he froze in his movements as he heard a soft moan fall from the blond’s lips. When he thought that Steve was fully asleep once more, he leaned down, tongue gliding over the tip of his length, before his lips surrounded the crown completely, and he gave a gentle, almost experimental suck.

Tony flicked his tongue across the head before slowly taking more of Steve’s length into his mouth, his hand slowly stroking what he couldn’t manage to fit in. His eyes closed as he gently hummed around Steve, a shiver running through his body as he felt a hand sliding into his hair, gently tugging at the strands as he worked Steve’s length.

Knowing that Steve was roused enough to be able to take a little bit of control away from Tony, the brunet started to increase his motions, sucking a little harder, stroking a little firmer, teasing shivers and moans from Steve’s prone form.

It wasn’t long before Steve was writhing beneath the genius, his hips bucking and pushing his length further into his mouth as he felt the coil in his stomach tightening.

“Close,” he muttered, looking down at Tony through hooded eyes, his head tilted to the side slightly as he watched Tony with such intensity, such love.

“Let go, my Captain,” Tony murmured after pulling away, using his hand to stroke Steve sharply, firmly, his lips covering only the head as he felt the length swell in his hand.

The blond groaned deeply as his climax hit, releasing into Tony’s mouth with stuttered thrusts, before his body fell lax against the bed. Tony licked at his lips, making sure not a single drop went to waist, before lying next to Steve, curling back into his arms as the soldier regained his breath.

“What was that for?” Steve asked a few minutes later, turning his head and looking down at Tony, nothing but love present in his eyes.

“Just a thank you, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the delay. Uni classes have been a lot more full-on than I had expected them to be. Good news is I have a week and a half off starting Friday, so should be able to write some more instalments for you guys!


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

Day 6 – Clothed Getting Off

 

It had started out with the two of them – Steve and Tony – curled up on the couch, getting lost in a movie marathon. Today, it had been decided, was an Indy marathon – not that Steve had a single clue what an “Indy” was; all the more reason for Tony to educate him.

They had already watched The Temple of Doom – it took a long winded, probably overly-informative explanation from Tony about the fact that even though it was the second movie of the franchise created, it was chronologically the first movie to be watched, if one were to watch it in order. Steve took in none of the information, simply told J.A.R.V.I.S to play the movie he normally played first for Tony, and quietened his partner with a slow kiss.

Now, however, they were part-way through The Raiders of the Lost Ark, and Steve was trying his hardest not to show Tony that he was having issues with historical accuracy of the movie. The issues he had were only very tiny – not really worth mentioning – but they were still bugging him.

“They can’t be perfect,” Tony murmured, tilting his head from where it was pillowed against Steve’s chest to look the blond in the eye. “We live in a world where superheroes exist; let them have their very slight over exaggerated truths, Steve.”

The Captain looked down at his partner, eyes wide and jaw dropping open slightly at the way the genius practically read his mind; then again, they’d been living together for almost a year, and been romantically involved for almost as long. The brunet was really good at reading the blond’s almost imperceptible expressions.

Tony just rolled his eyes and reached a hand up, cupping his partner’s cheek lightly. His thumb brushed over the soft skin, catching on the very slight stubble around his jaw, before drawing Steve down for a soft, yet deep, kiss.

The blond was quick to react – as if he had been expecting Tony to make a move like this all afternoon – and lifted Tony into his lap, the genius straddling his hips perfectly as their lips and tongues moved together in the slowest, yet most sensual of dances.

Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth as their tongues tangled; the taste that was just so… _Steve…_ was flooding his senses. His hands slid into the blond locks, fingers tangling slightly as he rutted their hips together, both of them gasping into the warmth of the other’s mouth at the sensation.

Steve’s right hand gripped hard at Tony’s hip, while his left cupped the rounded cheeks of his ass, pulling his body closer so their covered lengths pressed tight together. Their rocking became more frantic as both became fixated on chasing the need deep within them, neither making the next move; content to find completion just as they were.

The genius’ hands gripped hard at his partner’s shirt, hips undulating as he pulled his mouth from Steve’s, panting loudly as he tried to gain back some semblance of control as he felt the heat coiling low in his stomach.

“Nnnngh, Tony…” Bucking his hips sharply, Steve’s hands found purchase on Tony’s ass, holding him in place as he thrust hard upwards, denim covered lengths rubbing harshly together. Steve teetered on the edge of sheer ecstasy, and he could tell from Tony’s frantic movements that his partner wouldn’t be too far behind.

Bringing his lips to the blond’s neck, Tony began mouthing at it, tongue brushing over the tanned area before teeth captured the flesh, worrying it lightly. He felt as Steve shuddered beneath him, the blond’s hips moving even more frantically, both of them balancing on a very fine line.

“Let go for me, Cap,” Tony breathed against the newly forming mark, tongue swiping over it. He let out a low moan of his own as Steve’s hands tightened, hips rapidly grinding, causing the sweetest, if not the most torturous type to friction.

The Captain’s grip became impossibly tight, bordering on painful, as he shuddered beneath the genius, his hips stilling as wetness slowly spread across his crotch.

The feeling of Steve’s climax hitting brought on Tony’s, the brunet’s lips once more attaching to the blond’s neck as he came, body shaking as his hips stuttered over his partner’s, groaning low.

A few moments passed as the two came down from their high, the sounds of their heavy breathing covered by the soundtrack of the movie they had abandoned. Another minute or two trickled past, before Tony broke into soft chuckles, pressing his face into the crook of Steve’s neck.

“I haven’t come like that since I was a teenager,” he said between soft laughs, his arms winding around the blond as he nuzzled at his neck.

“Come to think of it, neither have I,” Steve agreed, running his fingers through Tony’s hair as he, too, started laughing at the absurdity of what had just taken place. “But may I suggest we go and take a shower, preferably before clothes start sticking to us, and the other Avengers come home?”

Tony grinned up at Steve, nodding his head emphatically, before standing and offering his hand.


	7. Day 7: Dressed/Naked (half dressed)

Day 7 – Dressed/naked (half dressed)

 

The pull of consciousness was too strong to ignore, and Steve’s eyes flickered open, squinting slightly as the morning sun filtered in through the window. He rolled over in bed, hand instinctively reaching out for Tony, but frowned as he found his partner’s absence. His hand settled on top of the sheets, and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he felt the warmth radiating from the spot – a sign the genius hadn’t been out of bed for too long at all.

As he rolled over onto his back once more, Steve chuckled as he could hear the tell-tale sounds of Tony finishing up in the bathroom – the horribly off-key singing was tapering off, the sounds of the shower were quieting, too.

Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, before slowly clambering out of bed, and heading over to the bathroom. Slipping inside, he passed Tony who was standing at the sink, shaving bag out, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, before turning on the shower, slipping out of his underwear and under the spray.

The hot water ran down his back, soothing aching muscles that were still protesting even after the mission the Avengers had completed three days ago. Yes, the super serum healed wounds quickly, but apparently it liked to make him suffer with regular muscle aches, lately. _Perhaps it would be something to ask Tony to look at, if the aches continued to present themselves after future missions?_

He shook his head, grabbing hold of the soap and lathering his body, quickly moving through his shower routine as he wanted to have breakfast with his genius before Tony went off to Stark Industries for some meeting or another. It was rare these days that Pepper called Tony in, and even though the two were long since broken up, he still had trouble refusing the redhead’s wishes. Their strong friendship, despite everything they had gone through, made Steve smile broadly; he could only hope that his friendships could last like theirs did, through thick and thin, alien invasion attempts and self-destructive tendencies – not that Steve was one to be self-destructive, but one never knows what the future may hold.

Turning off the water, Steve stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel, swiftly drying his body off, before wrapping the soft cloth around his waist. Seeing that Tony was no longer in the bathroom – and not close enough to surprise him in one way or another – Steve exited the ensuite, pausing a few steps into the bedroom as he took in the sight of Tony, hair messily styled, facial hair impeccably groomed, with his navy business slacks hanging off his hips, button undone as he searched through the closet for a shirt to wear.

Steve moved up behind the brunet, his hands coming to rest on the covered hips, and pulled him backwards, his stirring length resting snug between Tony’s covered cheeks. His lips descended on the bare skin before him, kissing and dragging lazily from one shoulder to the other, pausing at the nape of his neck to suck a bruising mark into the tanned flesh.

“Steve? What…?”

“Shhh, Tony, don’t speak,” Steve breathed out, his hands sliding around from Tony’s hips and under the loose waistband to cup the genius’ length. He tightened his hand, hand slowly sliding from base to tip, grinning against Tony’s neck as he felt the flesh start to twitch and harden beneath his touch.

“Shutting up, Cap,” the brunet groaned, hands shifting to grip at the railing of the closet, his legs instinctively spreading wider. He knew what his partner wanted, and he was more than willing to hand control over to him, like he had done many times in the past.

Steve hummed in appreciation, hands leaving Tony’s skin to nudge the material covering his body down just enough so that he could tease the genius’ entrance, gasping in surprise when instead of heated flesh, his fingers found cool, smooth rubber.

“And why is this here, Tony? Don’t think that I am complaining; it’s going to make this so much easier.” As Steve spoke, he brought one hand back to untie his towel, feeling as it slipped down his legs and onto the floor as his other hand grabbed the base of the plug deep within Tony’s body, and began slowly twisting, grinning to himself as he heard a softly spoken curse leave his partner’s lips.

“I-I wanted to be ready for you, Steve, when I came home from the meeting. I haven’t felt you in so long… God, I miss the feel of you in me; it was just to tie me over until I could throw you down on the bed later.”

Steve grinned, nipping at Tony’s nape as his one hand played with the end of the toy, the other wrapping around his own throbbing length, stroking languidly as he took in the sight of Tony before him.

“Hold on tight, love,” Steve murmured, teasingly pulling the plug partially out, before thrusting it back in, shivering at the sounds spilling from his partner’s lips.

Tony’s hands instinctively tightened around the railing, his hips pushing back into Steve’s teasing motions as the need to take himself in hand became almost too strong. But he wouldn’t break Steve’s instructions; not when it meant he could be hard for the rest of the day, with no relief in sight.

Not wishing to tease Tony too much, Steve slowly pulled the toy from within him, shifting to drop it onto his discarded towel – Tony would surely complain about the lube rubbing off onto the expensive carpeting.

Stepping closer to Tony, Steve took himself in hand and placed his tip at the brunet’s entrance, gently nudging with slight rocks of his hips. Slowly pressing in, the blond groaned low in his throat as the tight heat enveloped him, and it took all the control he could possibly muster not to just thrust fully into him.

“Oh, god,” Tony moaned, fingers turning white from the amount of pressure he was putting on the railing before him. He shifted forward slightly when Steve gave a gentle thrust and the hangers nearby rattled as he steadied himself in the closet.

Steve’s hands moved back to his partner’s hips as his own fluidly thrust forward and back, his lips moving to the bared shoulder before him, raining down soft kisses before worrying the flesh between his teeth, red marks now littering the expanse of skin.

They were lost in their motions; Steve pressing deep into Tony, brushing over that one spot that made him see stars – and not those on Cap’s costume which was, ironically, right next to the spot they were standing in. Tony thrust back into Steve rhythmically, already feeling the tell-tale coil of heat low in his belly, threatening to burst all too soon.

Steve’s hand grazed along Tony’s side and down his stomach, where fingers deftly wrapped around his throbbing length, stroking in time with his thrusts. His other hand travelled up Tony’s chest, pressing against his jaw to turn the brunet’s face, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Their movements turned frantic, the absolute pleasure of their motions taking over their very beings as they worked towards their climaxes, both almost being taken by surprise at their fierceness as they hit simultaneously.

They cried into each other’s mouths, Tony spilling into Steve’s hand as the blond released deep within the genius. Tony’s hands shifted from the railing to grip hard at Steve’s arm, and the blond only wrapped the brunet up more securely in his arms, showering kisses over any expanse of flesh he could reach, murmuring “I love you”’s after each press of lips on skin.


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

Day 8 – Skype Sex

 

“Captain, when do you estimate your return date to be?”

Steve closed his eyes a moment, blocking out the image of Fury’s meeting room, filled with the remaining Avengers – Thor, Tony, Bruce – Pepper, and Fury himself, as he regarded the question.

Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America had been on assignment for the past two weeks, and this was the first time the rest of the team had been allowed to sit in their briefing with Fury. Not that they were purposely being kept in the dark; Steve had been given permission to talk to Tony – and everyone else read into the initiative – about  whatever he wanted while they were away, as had Natasha and Clint. This was simply the first time Fury had deigned it necessary for everyone to be filled in at once.

“I’m not sure, Director,” Steve replied, opening his eyes once more and glancing over to Clint and Natasha, silently asking for their input. Clint, out of the line of the camera, rolled his eyes at Steve, waving a hand in nonchalance, not really caring if he knew the answer or not. These briefings were erring on the side of being nothing but tedious, and Clint could not be bothered anymore.

Steve’s gaze flicked over to Natasha next, who gave a gentle shake of her head. Steve sighed, rubbing a hand lightly over his face before replying, “It’s unknown as to when we’ll be returning still, Director. But we will endeavor to make the journey home as soon as possible. There are a few more leads for us to take in relation to finding the suspect in question, but, well, I don’t like to count my chickens before they hatch.”

The Captain could feel his cheeks heating as everyone privy to their conversation started chuckling or giggling, his hands unconsciously coming up to cover his face.

“I haven’t heard that expression used since Howard was alive,” Tony chuckled, wiping at his eyes as he watched his partner all but die from embarrassment on the big screen. Both Pepper and Bruce reached over to punch the genius lightly on his arm, rolling their eyes at his antics, while they saw Natasha gently rubbing Steve’s back, and Clint just shaking his head in amusement.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know the Captain’s old fashioned,” Fury droned, waving his hand impatiently now that the meeting was practically over. “Check back in with us via our secure servers when you gain more information, and if an estimated return date can be made. Good luck, Avengers.”

Clint, Natasha and Steve all nodded to Fury as he left the conference room, soon followed by Pepper and Thor. The two assassins excused themselves from Steve’s side of the video, and the blond smiled as Bruce, Tony and he remained present in the video chat.

“H-how is he, Steve?”

The blond looked up; almost missing Bruce’s softly spoken words. He couldn’t help the comforting smile that came across his features when he saw the scientists slightly flushed cheeks, and his smile grew when he saw Tony wrap an arm around Bruce’s small frame.

“He’s good, Bruce,” Steve nodded, motioning over to the door Natasha and Clint exited through. “He requested that he could get use of the laptop at some point over the next 24 hours so he could call you and talk a little more… privately.”

Both Steve’s and Bruce’s cheeks flared red, and Tony could only laugh, shaking his head at the innocence of his partner and his science brother.

“I imagine they’ll be doing what I plan to -”

“Tony, if you know what’s good for you, you will not finish that sentence while Bruce is in the room. Or out of the room, for that matter.”

“Oh, how you wound me.”

The collective eye-roll and the small groan from Steve was enough for Tony’s cheeks to redden slightly, but that would not put him off course. As the brunet opened his mouth once more, Steve’s eyes narrowed, and Bruce couldn’t help the chuckle that spilled from his lips as he realized that  
the Captain was all but commanding his partner from half way around the world.

“Is there anything else that we need to discuss? Pertaining to the mission or otherwise?”

“Nothing mission related, or else we would have gone over that whilst our dear old director was in the room with us,” Tony smirked, regaining his composure as he took a minute to just watch his other – and in his mind, his better – half.

“And the otherwise can wait until we all have our private chats later,” Bruce piped in, reaching a hand out for the controls to the big screen in the meeting room.

“No problems… We’ll be contacting Fury as soon as we uncover anything, but for now, I’ll see you in a two hours, Tony,” Steve said, a soft smile spreading across his lips, “And I’ll tell Clint…?”

“Tell him that you’ll just pass the laptop to him when you’re finished with Tony, and I’ll get your man to nudge me when it’s free,” Bruce said, redness coming back into his own cheeks at the mere insinuation of his and Clint’s relationship.

“Not a problem. See you again soon, Bruce, and Tony?” Tony looked up, directly into Steve’s baby blues, catching his bottom lip slightly between his lips as he regarded the sudden smirk on the blond’s face. “Do try to behave.”

Steve closed down the program, groaning slightly once the audio feed was cut. The image of Tony, looking almost innocent as he bit his lip, was burned into his mind; he didn’t know if he could wait the two hours that they had agreed on. But he needed to push through. Tony wasn’t always at his beck and call, and neither was Steve at Tony’s. Especially when there was a mission involved.

~*~*~*

The two hours went by in a heartbeat. Or at least that’s what it seemed like for Steve. After shutting down the laptop, he had regrouped with Clint and Natasha, who were busy cleaning and maintaining their weapons in the kitchen area of the house they had taken up residence in.

He took Clint aside for a moment, passing on Bruce’s message, lips quirking at the smile that spread across the archer’s lips. It was rare to see him smile so widely, but it was definitely welcome. Ever since Clint and Bruce first started their relationship, the assassin had been more open with his emotions; not that he was ever particularly closed off, but it was a difference everyone had noticed – even the stoic-faced Fury, who very rarely saw the assassin, commented on it.

After their brief conversation, the two men went back to Natasha, and began to devise the next step in their plan to gain the information they needed to in order to fulfill the brief of their mission. It was all very well strategized, and each of them had this inherent gut feeling that this was the plan that would work.

Soon they were interrupted by a small alarm pinging from Steve’s pocket, causing Natasha and Clint to smirk over at him, both of them shaking their heads.

“Lover boy awaits, Cap. Best not keep him waiting,” Natasha grinned, playfully pushing Steve’s arm as he stood from the table, making sure none of their notes had dropped onto the floor at any point.

“He’ll still be ranting and raving about it by the time we get back home if you are late, Steve,” Clint added, twirling his pen between his fingers in a display of total nonchalance.

Steve just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the study, ducking inside to grab the laptop, before coming back out. “You just want to have your time with Banner, Hawkeye. Don’t act coy.”

Clint rolled his eyes, but Steve could see the traces of a slightly dreamy smile on his lips.

“You guys know the drill by now; don’t interrupt unless you want to put up with Tony insinuating you want to join us, and Clint, I’ll have the laptop over to you after.”

“Oh, don’t rush on my account, Cap,” Clint smirked, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. “Bruce and I can go all night.”

Natasha snorted softly, standing and moving in the direction of the front door. “Too much testosterone in here for me. I’m gonna head out for a run while you two…do whatever freaky things your boyfriends like over webcam.”

Steve and Clint both bade Natasha goodbye through soft laughter, and the soldier offered a small wave to the remaining assassin before heading down the corridor to his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Setting the laptop on his bed and starting it up, Steve moved over to the windows and drew the curtains shut, blocking out the rays of the summer sun. His hands moved up to undo the top couple of buttons of his plaid shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed, swiftly typing in the password to the laptop and opening Skype, smiling to himself as he waited for Tony to log on.

Whilst the program loaded, he toed off his shoes, setting them under the bed, and reached into the nightstand, pulling out the almost-empty bottle he knew he’d be needing tonight, and set it on the pillow next to him as he reclined, pulling the laptop to sit where Tony would normally be if they were sharing the bed.

A smile spread across Steve’s face as the alert for an incoming call popped up, and he rolled onto his side, facing the screen as he hit “accept”, Tony’s beaming smile soon filling the screen.

“Hello, handsome,” the genius drawled, he himself getting comfortable on his side of the call.

“Hi, Tony,” Steve replied, chuckling softly at the greeting. “I take it your two hours were spent productively?”

Tony smiled at the slight tilt of Steve’s head, shaking his head as he angled the camera further down his body, saying, “Hard to be productive when you’re, well, hard. All I could think about from the moment the screen in the meeting room turned black was how much I wished you were here, so I could throw you down on the desk, strip your clothes off you and worship every single inch of your body.  Then, once you were at the end of your tether, needing to be touched properly, I would beg you to f-”

“I get it!” Steve interjected, cheeks flaring red at Tony’s words, one hand moving to adjust the steadily growing bulge beneath his slacks. He could hear the chuckle coming from his partner’s lips as he shifted his frame, sparks of lust rolling through his body in reaction to those words.

“Something tells me you may be just as ready for this as I am, babe,” Tony purred, and Steve looked back to the screen in time to see jeans being pushed down tanned legs.

He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of Tony’s thick length, swollen and almost throbbing with need. A groan slipped from him as one hand came up to undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt, sitting up just enough to tug it from his body, before working on his belt, sliding the leather out from the buckle before tackling his button and flies.

“The things you do, Tony, to render me speechless…”

“Not all that _hard_ to do it half the time,” Tony replied, and Steve could hear the grin in his voice.

For a few moments, the only sound over the video chat was that of clothing rustling as it was removed. Steve settled back on the bed, back against the headboard, laptop angled in a way that it would capture him from head to thigh, giving Tony a fuller picture of his body as they spoke.

As blue eyes flicked back to the screen, a groan left parted lips when Steve saw how Tony was presented to the camera: also sitting against the headboard, legs wide with the laptop between them, angled to catch the hand wrapped around Tony's cock, and the other hand that was teasing lower down.

“Fuck, Tony…”

Steve’s hand sought out his own erection, fingers curling around the length as he started slowly stroking himself, eyes glued to the image of Tony, so wanton, so open.

“If you were here right now, Steve, you’d have me begging already, pleading to take your cock into my mouth, worship it, draw out all those little moans and groans, make you see stars, before pushing you onto your back. I’d sink down onto you, and ride you so hard that we’d both forget our names.”

“That had better be a promise you fulfill when I’m back,” Steve gasped, his hips rolling as he pushed further into his fist. He watched as Tony reached for the ever-familiar bottle, dribbling lube over his cock and fingers, before tossing it haphazardly on the spare pillow.

Blue orbs were trained on the lube-slicked hand, watching as fingers slowly teased Tony open, Steve’s tongue wetting his lower lip as his grip on himself tightened, his hips steadily pumping into his hand.

“How I wish to be the one teasing you open,” Steve breathed out, his free hand reaching down to palm his balls lightly. “Biting at your thighs, bruising them, marking you as mine as my fingers pressed deeper, seeking out that spot that drives you wild. Tapping, brushing, teasing it until you start begging me to sink into you – is that what you’re gonna do now, Tony? Beg for me to make you come?”

Through hooded eyes, Steve watched as Tony sunk his fingers deep, watched as the genius arched off the bed as he so obviously followed the blond’s teasing instructions. He could hear the whimpers falling from his partner’s lips, the very start of the begging already beginning.

“Please…”

The word was so soft, if Steve hadn’t been watching Tony’s lips at that split second, he would have missed it.

“Not until I push myself deep into you, bury myself to the very hilt, thrust so hard that you scream with the pleasure of it all. That you whine and whimper as I fist you in time with my thrusts, sobbing out my name as you spill over my hand and your stomach while I pump into you…”

Steve’s words trail off as he hears a high-pitched whine, his eyes widening, length positively throbbing, as he watches Tony’s back arch so _deliciously_ as he spills over his hand. He watches his partner shake and shiver, drawing out his orgasm until he’s positively keening, and Steve knows that he’s so sensitive, even the slightest touch would cause him to curl into a tight ball.

“That’s it, Tony. Just like that. God, your muscles clenching so hard around me, fuck,” Steve breaks off, eyes closing and head tilting back as he positively _fucks_ into his hand, imagining Tony’s body, so warm and pliant beneath him, around him. “Gonna come, Tony…fill you up so good…”

The words he knew Tony was saying didn’t register with him; his vision went white as his climax tore through him, spilling so hard over his hand, his stomach, his chest. His body shuddered as he fell back against the mattress, trying to catch his breath as his eyes slowly fluttered open, glancing back to the screen. He shifted enough so that his face was all that filled the screen, and Tony did the same, smiling as they both came down from their highs.

Steve brought his clean hand up, pressing a kiss to his fingers before brushing the tips over the small camera in the laptop, smiling as Tony did the exact same.

A few moments of silence passed between them before they whispered in unison, “I miss you.”


End file.
